The dream Boat
by horsegal-98
Summary: Imagine that instead of Jack Dawson saving Rose, it was Mr Andrews...they fall in love, and go against all the rules to save eachother from the world at large...
1. Saving Rose

The real Dream Boat is Victor Garber as Thomas Andrews  
  
Rose Dewitt Bukator stood looking over the guard rail at the water flying beneath her at frightening speeds. It was not the first time she had done this, but this time she was not merely looking at the water or even the propellers. She was considering ending her life forever on this voyage, on this night. For although Rose was beautiful and rich, she was trapped in a world she did not want to be in. The first and foremost problem in her life was that she was suffering an arranged marriage, to a man she did not love. Caledon Hockley. He was attractive, and he was wealthy, but he had a certain arrogance that Rose couldn't quite place about him. And here she was, on the Titanic, which was dubbed "the ship of dreams". For her, it was a slave ship, taking her back to America in chains. For when she arrived in America, her marriage to Cal would take place and their would be nothing for her in life but an endless charade of parties and gossip.  
  
Although Rose was only seventeen, she felt as if the weight of the world was pressing down on her. On ones side, their was Cal, demanding she would "honour" him, on the other, her overbearing mother, saying that "the marriage to Hockley will ensure our survival". Money. It was all about money, and Rose hated it. She had barely escaped from dinner, to come out into this dark night. Cal generally tried to insist on following her, but she made a hasty break when the men had left for their brandies.'  
  
Rose could see every star in the sky. It was a very clear night, and she could barely make out the outline of the hull of the ship against the black waters of the Atlantic. She lifted one foot up onto the rail, then the other, turned around and climber down the other side. She was now facing the icy water , with her grip on the rail the only thing stopping her falling in. She started counting down from twenty.on zero she would let got, let go and end her life forever. She silently said goodbye to the world that was screaming at her to let go. Fifteen.She thought briefly about what could have been, and shook her head. Ten.she was sobbing wildly now, shaking uncontrollably with fear.five. "Don't do, it miss." Avoice cried behind her. "Stay back!"She warned, trying to turn and see who was there. "Im going to jump!" "Please miss, no, don't do this!" The man came forward., and Rose was ablke to see the owner of the voice.It was Mr Andrews, designer of the Titanic.He had sat at their dinner table that night.He seemed a nice enough man. "Rose?"Thomas Andrews couldn't believe a girl like this was trying to suicide on his ship, his ship of dreams. "Rose, no, don't do it!" He grabbed her arm as she tried to let go.It took all his strength to pull her back over the side, and he very nearly lost her, for he was 39, past his prime, and she must have weighed at least sixty kilograms.But he did it, and they fell onto the deck with her. "What did you do that for, young Rose?"He pulled her up so he could see his face. "What did you do that for?"He pulled her tightly towards him. "Oh Mr Andrews.it was just.it's everything.my whole world and all the people in it." "Oh, Rose."He let her bury her hear into his jacket, and they sat for a long while, holding each other.  
  
"Rose, don't feel trapped.Let me help you.You are much too young and beautiful to die here, and my ship is much too young and beautiful to have to see you die.It would break her heart, she would sink." "But this ship is unsinkable, Mr Andrews, or so I am told." Said Rose, comforted by his gentle voice. "Yes, but so are you, young Rose."  
  
Footsteps came running up. "Rose!" Rose looked up to see Cal standing over them. "Oh. Hello Cal."She said.  
  
"What is the meaning of this?"Cal demaned. "What do you think you're doing to my fiancee?" "Err."Thomas started, but Rose interupted. "I.uh slipped, Cal.I was standing far over to look at the.the.the." "Propellers?"Suggested Cal sarcastically. "uh, yes, that's right, the propellers.and I slipped.And I would have gone over if Mr Andrews here hadn't saved me." "Oh.well in that case I am very grateful to you, sir.Will you join us for dinner at our table tomorrow evening?" "I would be honoured too."Thomas agreed.  
  
Cal draped his jacket around Rose, and led her off, leaving Thomas Andrews to wonder how he could save Rose.He wasn't quite sure how he would, but someone must, and that someone must be him, he decided.  
  
He leant far over, looking at the water and the stars, thinking of how he felt with Rose in his arms. 


	2. Saving Mr Andrews

Chapter Two.Mr Andrews is saved  
  
Dedicated to Victor Garber, who is the real reason Titanic was the ship of dreams.  
  
Thomas Andrews had just finished getting dresses in his suit and tails for dinner.He was dining as usual in first class, but he was trying to make sure he looked his best tonight for Rose.He hardly knew the girl, he didn't know why he was spending all his time thinking about her.He couldn't concentrate even when he sat down to work on his design of the next grand ship he was designing, The Olympic.With the success of the Titanic, he had been made the official designer of the White Star Line, something of an achievement.He had dedicated his whole life to ships, had never married, had no real family, and truthfully, had never missed it.But this girl, this amazing girl came stroming into his life, and he couldn't understand why his thoughts kept on flowing back to her like the river to the sea.He wasn't quite sure how old she was, but she surely must be younger than twenty.He was not a fool.He knew the way the world worked.She was engaged to a very rich, handsome man nine years his junior.All he had to offer Rose was a life spent on the water, but what she could offer him.  
  
He opened the door of his stateroom, and strted off towards the dinner room.There was, at least, no chance of him losing his way on this ship, he had designed her, and knew every one of her passages and halls as well as those in his own house back in England.He nodded to the young steward, Jones at the door, and walked slowly down the stairs to the foot, and was waiting for only a short time, making polite conversation with some of the richer passengers, Bruce Isamy and John Jacob Astor, when he saw Caledon, Rose and her mother walking down the stairs together.  
  
Rose looked up, and there was Mr Andrews.She felt very grateful toward this kindly gentleman for keeping her secret safe. "Rose."He said, bending down to kiss her hand. "Good evening Mr Andrews, I trust I find you well?"Rose couldn't believe she was talikng so formally to a man, treating him as a complete stranger, when just last night, he had saved her life, but this was the way girls of her class were brought up. "Rose, I need to say that I-" "Sweetpea?"Cal interupted Thomas. "Are you coming or not?" "See you at the table". Said Rose, leaving Thomas.  
  
Rose had left, leaving Thomas cursing under his breath. He had nearly told her his feelings for her!What the devil was he thinking? He shook his head, and walked over to the table.Alas, there was no empty seat next to Rose, but their was one directly across from her.A waiter came over and he ordered fillet mignon, and Cal ordered lamb for himself and Rose.His meal arrived, but his fork kept missing his plate.He could not take his eyes of Rose.She was so beautiful.  
  
Ismay stood up. "Gentlemen, care to join me in the somoking room for a brandy?" The men all stood up, except Thomas who was watching Rose laugh into her napkin. "Mr Andrews?Thomas?"J.J called. "Are you coming with us?You're not staying out here with the women are you?"  
  
Them and their blasted brandies. "No, thankyou, gentlemen, I have work to do." "Ahh, yes." Agreed Ismay heartily. "He is designing another little boat of mine at present, one perhaps just as grand as this fine handiwork of his. "You are too kind, Bruce.It was your idea for the Titanic in the first place."Thomas tried to deflect the attention away from him so he could say goodbye to Rose.It worked. "Ah, yes, it was my idea, wasn't it?"Ismay said pompously.The gentlemen left, leaving Thomas and the ladies. "Goodbye, ladies.I was honoured to have your company this evening."He tried to avoid Rose's gaze.Her eyes were just too beautiful and painful to him.  
  
The walk back to his room seemed to take longer than when he was leaving for dinner with Rose.He sat down, and continued work, but after a short time there was a knock on his door.He opened it. "Rose?" 


	3. Rose is not so innocent

CHAPTER THREE-Once more, with feeling.  
  
Dedicated to Thomas Andrews-you are still in my memory as you were in 1912.  
Thomas Andrews couldn't believe his eyes when he opened the door of his stateroom and saw Rose Dewitt Bukator standing outside. "Mr Andrews," She said softly. "Mr Andrews-I had to come and talk to you-to tell you why I-"  
  
"Come in then, young Rose." He opened his door more widely, and gestured for her to come in. "Please sit down". Thomas requested.  
  
Rose sat.  
  
"Now, what was it you wanted to speak to me about, Rose?" Thomas asked.  
  
"Oh, Mr Andrews, I-I want to thank you for what you did the other night, I was-Was-I was being stupid, I wasn't thinking. I really am very happy, and now that I've told you that, I'll just go and-". She stood up to leave, but Thomas grabbed her arm.  
  
"Don't lie to me, Rose. I know that you meant what you were doing. You fought with me the whole time I tried to pull you up."  
  
She tried to remove his grip on her arm, but her persisted. "I know you're unhappy, Rose. What else could make a girl like you think she had no way out? Open up to me Rose. You can talk to me. After this voyage, we'll never see each other again." Thomas wondered why the mere thought of never seeing her again made his heart ache. "I want to know you wont try and jump off another ship."  
  
"Why do you care so?" Asked Rose, turning to face him ."You don't even know me. Of course I'm happy. I love Cal. I'm fabulous!"  
  
Thomas leant forward and kissed her, then drew back, horrified he has just let his emotions run unchecked. "I'm sorry, Miss Dewitt Bukater!"He exclaimed. "I should not have done that. Forgive me, my lady, please. I am sorry-"  
  
"Will you stop apologizing for a moment?" Rose interrupted, then leant forward and kissed him herself.  
  
"Rose," Mr Andrew whispered, his voice hoarse. "Are you sure?"  
  
"It makes no sense. That's why I trust it." She said, welcoming another kiss from Thomas. When they broke apart, Thomas was amazed. "How old are you, Rose?" He asked.  
  
"Does it matter?" Rose replied rhetorically, evading his question.  
  
"Yes it does, damn it!" Thomas was stunned to hear the bitterness in his voice, and felt Rose jump. He lowered his voice. "Tell me, please, how old are you?"  
  
"Seventeen," She replied reluctantly.  
  
Thomas drew back, alarmed. She was even younger than he thought she was. This would never be accepted. "I'm 39."He said simply.  
  
"So?" Asked Rose, leaning greedily forward.  
  
"No!" Thomas pushed her away. "Rose, you know this can't work. Please, don't make this any harder for me, Rose, no. You're engaged to Caledon, you know he's better for you then me, Rose, you know it. He's nine years younger than me, and has more time to pay attention to you, and can has more money than me, and-"Thomas trailed off. He realized he was trying to reassure himself as much as he was trying to reassure her. He had never felt this way about a woman before, he knew that, but he wasn't so selfish as to try and claim Rose for himself.  
  
"Mr Andrews-Thomas-you haven't given me a chance to tell you the truth." Rose said softly. "I don't love Cal. My mother arranged the engagement because since my father died, we have been running out of money. She introduced Cal to me. He acts like he owns me. You saw him at dinner. When I get back to America, we will be married. I wont survive it, I can't stand the man. Nine years isn't much more than Cal. If you could explain to everyone-"  
  
Thomas drew back, blocking out her words. She was using him to get to Cal! She thought she couldn't be any worse of married to him than Cal, and was going along with it. Thomas was sickened. The poor girl was desperate. But that's all she was, literally. A poor girl, trying to escape her own life by marrying an older man, who travelled a lot, who would never be home.  
  
And why not? Screamed a voice inside Thomas's head. Why not? it would be convenient for her. And you would be next to her for a long, long time. But he could not resign the girl to another loveless marriage. He would not free her only to cage her again.  
  
"Goodbye, Rose." He said simply. "I cannot do this thing. I cannot marry you if you do not love me."  
  
"Love? Love is a myth." She said hastily, trying to recover her composure, when inside she was shocked he figured out her intentions so quickly. Was she that obvious? "I know you like me. And I don't like Cal. I know you wouldn't force me around like Cal would. You would treat me well. I trust you."  
  
"But you do not love me." His statement was flat and emotionless. "It would be for convenience only."  
  
"Thomas, please-"  
  
"Rose, I know that I am a fool for falling for a girl like yourself. But I will not make an idiot of myself. Goodbye, Rose. I wish you luck and good fortune. Please leave." He opened the door. In a few days, he would never see her again. His heart was bleeding with agony. He was a simple man, a man that had never loved, except for ships and the ocean. At least she was on his ship, the two most beautiful things he had ever seen. One created by himself, the other, it seemed, to be the creator of himself, for he had never felt like this before.  
  
"Farewell, Mr Andrews. I am sorry." Rose left, and Mr Thomas shut the door. He walked over to his desk, and sat down, but he knew he could not work. He took his head in his hands and cried. 


	4. Love was when i loved you

Chapter four-Love was when I loved you  
  
Rose did not see Mr Andrews again till noon the next day, when her mother bumped into them and insisted he take them for a tour of his ship. Mr Andrews was too much of a gentleman to decline, and he did not even desist when Rose's mother insisted Rose join the group as well. Rose studied his face, but could see no outward emotion on it. His face was as blank as the walls of his ship as he took them along the narrow passages in second class, and it was not until they were out on the boat deck when Rose could find an excuse to talk to him.  
  
"Excuse me, Mr Andrews?" She elbowed past Madeleine Astor to the front of the group.  
  
"Yes, Rose?" Thomas asked, avoiding her eyes.  
  
"Well, I have done the sum in my head, and, forgive me, but there does not seem to be enough life boats for everyone on board."  
  
"Less than half, actually. You don't miss a thing, do you Rose? I originally designed it to hold another row of lifeboats inside this one, but I was overruled as some thought it would make the decks look too cluttered. Now, don't worry, young, Rose, I have built you a strong ship. Strong and true."  
  
Now it was Rose who couldn't meet his searching eyes.  
  
"Waste of deck space as it is, on an unsinkable ship." Remarked Cal, breaking the moment of truth that had passed between Rose and Thomas. The more time she spent with Thomas, the more she began to think that what she felt for him extended beyond gratitude. She realized that she had been wrong, this man was her saviour in more than one way, she realized that she genuinely liked this man.  
  
"Thomas," She whispered. "Thomas I need to talk with you!"  
  
He nodded subtly and ushered the others into the gymnasium to examine its machinery. He made a show of holding open the door for everyone, and when everyone was inside, he closed it, leaving Rose and him alone outside the gymnasium. "Yes, Rose?" He asked, breathing heavily.  
  
"I changed my mind, Thomas."  
  
"So now you don't want to marry me?"  
  
"Believe me, I do now more than ever. But now it's for a different reason-I- I-I care about you, Mr Andrews. I've changed my mind. I do need saving. And I want you to be the person who saves me."  
  
"Rose," Thomas breathed. "You know we could never work, I'm twenty-two years your senior."  
  
"You're here, there's nothing I fear. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I love you. It's crazy. That's why I trust it."  
  
Thomas leant forward, and kissed her passionately. Rose returned the kiss, running her hands through his hair, then buried her head in his jacket and inhaled deeply, so she could smell his after shave mingling with the stiff cotton of his jacket.  
  
"Oh, Rose." He held her, and they stood there for a long time, until it became obvious that the others were missing their "tour guide". "Come," He said, and took her hand.  
  
"Where can we go to be alone, where no-one can see us?"  
  
"Well, my lady, this is my ship. Where do you wish to go?"  
  
"To the stars," She said, kissing him again.  
  
They ended up going to his state room, for there was no chance Cal could have Lovejay track them there. They could be alone. ***************************************************************  
  
Thomas couldn't believe his eyes. This beautiful girl wanted to share her life with him, he had never received a gift of more value to his heart. He pulled himself up, and watched her sleeping peacefully. Never in his life had he seen such true beauty. He was exhausted, but he could not sleep, not with Rose here with him. The last time he had let anyone this close to him was-was before he could remember clearly. He had been a young boy of twenty, and when he was a crewman on the passenger ship, The Garber, he had met a nice young woman. That nice young woman didn't tell him she was travelling back to Britain as she had to return to her husband and children. But he went on, the ships and the oceans had always beckoned to him more then any woman could before this. Now, given the choice between the Titanic and Rose, he wasn't sure which he'd choose.  
  
He got up, careful not to disturb the sleeping Rose in all her splendour, and sat at his desk. He could design a flying ship now. He had a name envisioned for this ship that was already forming in his mind: The Stately Rose. He had just started on the hull of his new ship when he felt the desk vibrate beneath him. He looked up and saw the glass in the chandelier shaking. Rose woke up with a start.  
  
"Thomas!" She called, but he was too distracted to notice. "Thomas! What was that?" She asked.  
  
"I don't know, Rose, but I have to go. Something must have happened to the ship. It' stopped." Indeed, the great ship was no longer moving, he could tell as its former erythematic rocking was now dormant. He glanced at the clock. It was well into the night, past midnight. People would be out, searching for Rose, surely by now, but in Thomas was sure that inside his stateroom would be one of the last places to be searched.  
  
He pulled on his suit and struggled with the buttons. Rose came over and straightened up his tie. "Good luck," She whispered into his ear, and kissed him. "Go now, for the sooner you leave, the sooner you will return," She said .  
  
"Where will you go?" He asked.  
  
"Back to my mother. She must be frightened." She said simply. Thomas leant forward and kissed her. "I'll be thinking of you the whole while," He murmured, and walked out of the stateroom. He had to find out what had happened to his ship while he was with Rose. 


	5. The problem with Mr Andrews ship

Chapter five-The problem with Mr Andrews' ship  
  
Thomas Andrews hurried down the hallway leading to the outer deck. He had to get to the bridge. He rounded the corner, and very nearly knocked over Captain Smith.  
  
"Captain?" Thomas asked immediately. "What has happened to my ship?" The captain looked weary, his eyes were lined and his suit unfastened. He suddenly looked like a very old man.  
  
"Mr Andrews. While I was off duty, we hit an iceberg." His voice broke with emotion. "First-officer Murdoch put her hard-a-starboard and tried to port round it, but it was too late, she hit. And the mail room is already flooded."  
  
Mr Andrews said a word that he perhaps, as he was a gentleman, shouldn't have said. "Have you done a full damage report yet, captain?" Thomas was frantic. What could have happened to his ship to make the captain look so grim?  
  
"You'd better sit down, Mr Andrews." Captain Smith said bitterly.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
Rose sat down on the chaise lounge as Cal paced back and forth angrily.  
  
"Where have you been, damn you?" He roared. "Tell me!"  
  
Rose had had it with this tiresome, greedy, clutching man. "I was with Mr Andrews." She said flatly.  
  
"You little liar! Do you know what time it is! You think I am fool enough to believe you were talking ship with the man at this hour of the night?"  
  
"You're absolutely right, Cal. We weren't talking ship at this hour of the night. I was asleep." Rose hated Cal so much more now she had been with Thomas!  
  
"Asleep? Why would you be asleep in Mr Andrews stateroom at this time of the night?" Cal finally put two and two together. "You little gutter slut! How dare you? You are my fiancée and you let that old man touch you, when you could have me?" He slapped her soundly across the face. "I am disgusted to call you my fiancée!"  
  
"Believe me, so am I," Rose snapped, and walked out to find Thomas.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
Thomas's thoughts were not on Rose for the first time since the first night on the Titanic when he pulled her back over. His thoughts were fully on his ship, as the officers, the captain and Bruce Ismay, owner of the White Star line clustered around him. He was seated at a desk in one of the crew work rooms, with a plan of the Titanic spread out in front of him. "There is water in five of the bulkheads, correct?"  
  
The captain nodded assent.  
  
"When can we get underway, god damn it?" Demanded Ismay egotistically.  
  
Thomas shot a glare at him, and he fell silent grudgingly. "That's five of the bulkheads underwater. With four she can stay afloat. Not five. Not five. The water will spill over the tops of the bulkheads, one after the other after the other. The Titanic will founder."  
  
"If we were to use the pumps-"Started the captain.  
  
"It would buy us time, but only minutes. From now on, no matter what we do, the Titanic will sink. It is mathematical certainty."  
  
"But this ship can't sink!" Burst in Ismay, horrified.  
  
"She's made of iron, sir. She can, and she will." Thomas's thoughts quite suddenly returned to Rose. His ship was going to sink! He was going to die before he had the chance to live! And Rose, what about Rose? There weren't enough boats for everyone on board, and the water is freezing. Half the people on board would die. Rose must not be one of them. She would have to leave him, and go on with her life.  
  
All his dreams disappeared so suddenly, he very nearly cried out with pain. He was only dimly aware that the officers were filling out, going about their business. Who was he fooling? He was an old man. If he hadn't been deluding himself with Rose, fooling about, he could have saved the ship. He could have-.It suddenly struck him. He was to be responsible for the deaths of half the people on board.  
  
A knock on the door made him flinch, and look up. Rose came in, in all her beauty, and this filled Thomas with a fresh wave of heartache, and this time he did cry out.  
  
"Thomas, Thomas? Are you alright?What's wrong?" Rose looked searchingly into his eyes, but they were as cold and unmoveable as ice. "Thomas, tell me!"  
  
"I'm sorry I didn't build you a stronger ship, young Rose. The Titanic will sink. And you remember what I told you about the boats."  
  
Rose clapped her hand over her mouth, aghast.  
  
"Yes. And their deaths will be my fault, Rose."  
  
She shook her head, and tried to kiss him, to comfort him, but he pulled away. "I'm sorry," He whispered, and left. 


	6. The Panic

Chapter six-The Panic  
  
A note from the author:Wow!Sixth chapter already! Doesn't seem like it, but then again I haven't been this involved with any of my fan fics before. Please R&R!This new chapter is dedicated to Victor Garber, who, in my eyes, was the reason Titanic was a blockbuster. Okay-here goes-  
Thomas sat at his desk with his head buried in his hands. He knew he should be helping organize the boats, but then knowing him, if he touched anything more aboard this ship it surely would turn to rubble. Rose might die because of him. His beautiful ship was doomed to sink. Rose knocked at the door, and came straight in. Thomas had known she would.  
  
"Thomas it's not your fault," She whispered.  
  
"It will all be over soon. I wish you luck, young Rose, and I'm sorry I didn't build you a stronger ship,"  
  
"Tell me what's happening, please Thomas! Don't go all distant on me!" Thomas looked blankly at Rose, and she knew she must save him, as he had saved her two nights earlier.  
  
"Rose, you need a life jacket," He walked over to the cupboard in the stateroom and pulled one out. "Put this on," He instructed.  
  
"Is there one for you too?" Rose asked, as she pulled on the bulky life jacket on, and tightened the straps.  
  
"I don't need one. I am staying on my ship. I cannot be accountable for taking up the seat in a life boat that should be occupied by a person, not a killer."  
  
Rose came up and kissed him powerfully on the lips, and Thomas was amazed that she still excited him, even in the midst of the great crisis that was unfolding around them. "Rose, please, don't make this any harder for me then it already is. Please leave," Thomas's heart was screaming at him.  
  
"No," Rose said simply. "If you stay, I stay too,"  
  
"Don't be foolish, Rose. We barely know each other. I know that. You know that. It was foolish of me- to think-Well, I was a fool. Rose, you must get to a boat,"  
  
"No. I love you Thomas, and if you are staying, I'm staying too. But this isn't your fault, you must come to a life boat with me," Rose knew in her heart he would never take the seat in a boat from a woman or child.  
  
Thomas laughed, surprising Rose. "This is crazy," he said. "We are on a ship doomed to sink, and it's still about love? Well, if you wont leave me Rose, I will have to make you get into a boat when the time comes. But for now, come and help me convince the passengers to get out onto the boat deck,"  
  
Rose nodded, and together they walked out to assist in any way they could.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
Cal stood pacing back and forward in his stateroom, cursing under his breath. He had gotten a very raw deal with the tickets on this ship. They had cost an absolute fortune, and now the ship was going to sink. Well, when he got back to America, he planned to sue the White Star line for everything they had.  
  
And to make matters worse, his problems didn't stop there. His fiancée, the splendid Rose, whom he had worked so hard for so long to try and impress, had just run off and done unspeakable deeds with another man, what was worse was that man was nine years his senior. He had tried so hard to make Rose love him, had given her presents, taken her to the ballet, he had even won over her mother, but she still did not love him. True, in the past he had said things he'd later regretted, but Rose still would not let him touch her, and they had been engaged for over three months. Three Months! It had only taken Rose three days to go running off into that old fake, Andrews stateroom. It was Andrews's fault the ship was damn well sinking anyway. While he could have been making a stronger ship he had been sniffing around Cal's fiancée. Cal had thought she was just shy, fending him off continually but now he realized the grey truth-she couldn't stand him. That dreamy look on her face when she was with him was one of sheer boredom, and the whole time he had been pouring out his heart to her, she had been deceiving him.  
  
Cal reached one of his hands into his coat pocket, and pulled out the exquisite necklace that he had been saving to give to Rose. It was called The Heart Of The Ocean, and was a huge, glittering blue diamond. It had set him back hundreds of thousands. He had planned to give it to Rose on the end of the voyage, but it was pointless now. She would probably take it to the Andrews man and they would pawn it off for a few lousy thousands. He would have to keep it now-unless-  
  
***************************************************************  
  
Rose and Thomas ran from room to room, knocking loudly and checking that each room's occupants had already left for the boat deck. Occasionally they found a passenger still asleep. Most were quite angry to be woken up, but their anger soon turned to panic when Thomas informed them what was happening.  
  
Panic seemed an understatement for what was happening outside. The first boat was about to leave, and was being swarmed at intervals, then women did not want to leave their husbands, some even wanted to go back to the staterooms to "fetch a more appropriate necklace". Thomas seemed angry as they headed too the officers in charge, and Rose quickly found out why.  
  
"Why have you let that boat go half-filled?" He demanded.  
  
"Not now, Mr Andrews,"Mr Lightoller said staunchly.  
  
"Yes now, damn you. These boats were tested with the weight of seventy men. This one has twenty-five women and children in it,"  
  
"Well, we were afraid the boats may buckle,"  
  
"Buckle! They were tested! Now fill the boats up, man!"  
  
"Any more women and children?" Lightoller called, and Thomas moved away, satisfied.  
  
"Rose! You must get into the next boat, when they start filling it up,"  
  
"Yes, Thomas," Rose knew better than to argue with him, and instead pulled him towards her and kissed him deeply.  
  
"Rose! There you are! I've been looking everywhere for you!" cal came striding up to them. "Out of my way, old man," He said, knocking Thomas aside. He wrapped his arm around Rose. "Come now, you must get on a boat,"  
  
Thomas took this opportunity to slip away. Rose was safe now. Cal would make sure she got on a boat. He had done all he could. He would go and stand, somewhere he could be alone, until the water engulfed him and his ship.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
Rose looked around for Thomas to try and get her away from Cal, but he was gone.  
  
"Come on darling, get into the boat," Cal said, dragging her forward where the officers could see her. "Your mother has already left in the first boat. I promised I'd get you on the next one safely."  
  
"Anymore women and children?" Bawled Mr Murdoch and Cal dragged Rose forward.  
  
"Here you go sir," He said, giving Murdoch Rose's arm. "Any room, for a gentleman, gentlemen?"  
  
"Sorry sir. Only women and children at the moment," Murdoch replied as he helped Rose into the small boat.  
  
The boat began lowering shakily, and crazy half-formed thoughts began running through Rose's mind. She couldn't leave Thomas. She looked up and saw Cal looking down at her. No, this wouldn't do at all. She saw an opening in the deck below, and quickly judged the gap. Could she jump it without falling into the water? She closed her eyes and wished with all her might she could. Then she jumped. 


	7. The heart of the ocean

Chapter seven-The heart of the ocean  
  
Rose jumped of the small lifeboat, and landed on the deck safely. "No, Rose!" Cal bawled, and came running after her. She gathered up the hem of her long dress to ensure she would not trip on it, and ran away from Cal as quickly as she could.  
  
"You're going to him?" Cal yelled in disbelief. "You are going to him? He's a nobody, Rose. He's old, he couldn't even make a ship that could stay afloat on its first voyage, and it will be Andrews fault that he inconvenienced fine people like me. I mean, those lifeboats look awfully cramped, don't they?"  
  
Rose spun around in anger, though she didn't intend to. "You unimaginable bastard!" She hissed, and Cal grabbed her roughly. "You are my wife in practice if not yet by law and you will do as I say!" He said, twisting her roughly around to face him. "You will never behave like that again, Rose."  
  
As Cal shook her, she stared at his face with a mixture of disbelief and hatred. Than she spat in his face. He was surprised, and let go, and Rose took this opportunity to run off.  
  
"Come back here you little cow!" Yelled Cal and ran after her. Cal hardly noticed in his anger he pulled out his gun. He looked down and saw it in his hand. Well if he couldn't have her, no-one would. He ran down after her checking it was loaded. He fired, and just missed her, his shot bouncing off the stairs instead.  
  
Rose couldn't believe Cal was shooting at her. More unbelievable to her was the fact she had very nearly married this man. She staggered down the steps, until she came to the 'D' level, which was already starting to flood. She looked behind her, and saw Cal was still chasing her, shooting wildly. Rose had no choice but to go into the water. Cal came down to D as well, but stopped when he saw the water and waded in gingerly. The water came up to his knees. He looked down at it as though seeing water for the first time. "I hope you enjoy your time together!" He yelled. That woman could go to hell. He could find himself a better wife anyway. He turned, and walked away, and didn't notice The Heart Of The Ocean fall out of his pocket.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
Rose stood in a stairway down to 'E' level, waiting to make sure Cal had gone before coming out again. The water was up above her hips and still rising. She heard him call "I hope you enjoy your time together!" Then silence. He must have left. She walked out of the stairwell, and glanced around. Cal had left. Where was Thomas?  
  
Rose checked his state room, the officer's lounge, every where she could think to look. She was passing through the dining room to get to the upper levels again when she saw him, staring into space.  
  
"Thomas!" She exclaimed.  
  
Thomas whipped around to see Rose standing there. "Oh, Rose," He said, and walked over to her, and embraced her tightly. "You should not have done that Rose. All the boats will be gone by now!" He took of his coat, and wrapped it around her. "You're soaked!"  
  
She buried her head into his shoulder, and felt all her fears disappear. "You saved me that night, remember? I would have died without ever loving. You saved me. And if I die tonight, I will be prepared, for I will have died knowing I was loved. But I am not going to let you give up without making a try for it. The boats are gone, that's true. But you can come above on deck with me, and when she does go down, we can swim for it."  
  
Thomas was astounded at her naivety. He knew the water was freezing, and the closest boat couldn't arrive for another three hour. There was no way they could stay afloat in the icy water for so long. But he loved Rose too much to tell her the truth. "Alright,"he agreed. "I'll come out with you, and when she goes down, we'll make sure we are all the way at the back of the ship, where you were that first night. That means we will be on the Titanic to the very end. Another ship may come in time to pick us up,". A lie of course, but Rose seemed to believe, it, and together they walked out. They were climbing the stairs up to "C" deck when Thomas felt something crunch beneath his foot. He reached his hand down, and picked up the object. In his hand was a glittering diamond necklace with a huge blue stone in the shape of a heart on its end. Thomas had seen it before, in a magazine. "The Heart Of The Ocean!" He exclaimed.  
  
"What?" Said Rose, and gasped when he opened his hand so she could see it. "Is that a sapphire?"  
  
"It's a blue diamond. Wonder why someone just left it floating around?" He put the necklace in his pocket, and they started up the stairs. 


	8. The bitter cold

Chapter eight-The bitter cold  
  
Thomas and Rose were in Thomas's stateroom. They knew soon they must go up into the cold, dark night, and prepare to try and survive in the bitter cold of the Atlantic, but first, they decided to spend their last half hour on the Titanic, perhaps their last half hour to live, together.  
  
Thomas was amazed that just over an hour ago, they had been doing the same thing. If only they could go back to then, he had felt so young and carefree! It was different now. Everything had changed. He felt bitter regret for not building a stronger ship, but it was hard for him to feel depressed with Rose in his arms.  
  
"I love you," He whispered in her ear. "No matter what happens, I want you to know that I love you. If I don't make it out of here tonight, I want you to know that I will love you forever till there is no end,"  
  
"Don't talk like that, Thomas. You'll live. We both will. We'll get married, and have children, and be in love forever,"  
  
Thomas smiled. There was nothing he would like more than to spend his life with Rose, but he knew the truth. He would probably not survive until another ship came looking for survivors, if one did. He would make sure rose got in a lifeboat, if there was one nearby, but it didn't matter for him. He had experienced love. His soul was ready for death.  
  
"Rose?"  
  
"Yes, Thomas?" Rose said as she leant in towards him.  
  
"What about Cal? When we get back on land, he'll want you as much as he did on the ship. I'm too old to fight a duel for you, Rose."  
  
"Who cares about Cal? I am not marrying him, and I don't care who tells me too. He tried to shoot me Thomas, after he found I was going back to you. He tried to shoot me!"  
  
Thomas shut his eyes and tried to block out the horrors that had occurred that night. He sat up. "it's time," he said simply.  
  
"Alright Thomas," Rose nodded. "Could I borrow one of your jackets? I'm soaked!"  
  
Thomas pulled of his large woollen overcoat and handed it to Rose, who pulled it on, and then he went to the large wardrobe in the corner and pulled out another jacket for him. "Rose, that jackets made of wool, so even if it gets wet, do not take it off. It will dry quickly and keep you warm, even if it is damp,"  
  
"Yes, Thomas," Rose allowed Thomas to put his arm around her and lead her outside. They passed John Jacob Astor in the hallway, and they nodded to him. They were on a sinking ship. There was really no point in them hiding their relationship from these people. Thomas took Rose up to the rear end of the great ship, trying not to look at the water spilling over the front end of the ship.  
  
He fought for a position holding the rail right at the back of the ship, and was amazed to hear Rose laugh next to him.  
  
"What could possibly be funny at a time like this?" He asked incredulously  
  
"This is where we met," Replied Rose, and Thomas pulled her forward and kissed her, and it seemed to him, that everything he had been trying to say was communicated to Rose through that one hungry kiss. They waited, and Thomas was trying not to be afraid, as the their position got harder and harder to maintain as the rear end of the boat raised up out of the water.  
  
"Thomas," Rose asked tentatively. "Thomas, whats happening?"  
  
Thomas pauesd, trying to phrase his reply in a manner not to frighten Rose. Then he gave up. "As the front of the ship sinks, the rear will be vertical, upright until it is dragged uner,"At least, that's what Thomas had calculated. He could be wrong, of course, and that would minimise any chance of surival they had.  
  
"And Thomas?"Rose asked  
  
'YES, Rose?"  
  
"Why are the band still playing?" 


	9. Under the surface of the Alantic

Chapter nine-Under the surface of the Atlantic  
  
Authors note:Wow!Chapter nine! I am having difficulties writing it, nine chapters and about I don't know, 10000 words, but you know, it's a story and I have to finish it before I begin First Officer Murdoch.  
Rose Dewitt Bukater had never been more terrified in her life. In just a few, short hours, her life had been turned up-side down. She had only just gotten used to having Thomas in her life, experiencing more joy in a few days than she had felt her whole life, when her perfect world and all her newly-found dreams were stolen out from beneath her. The Titanic would sink and he and Thomas might die before they had truly lived! Rose was not a fool, she could see the sadness and shock in Thomas's eyes even as he tried to comfort her. The ship was foundering, the lifeboats had gone, and many would die. Rose didn't notice the stern she and Thomas were standing on becoming more upright, and her hand slipping on the rail as it supported more and more of her weight, she was too shocked. But Thomas did, and quickly decided they should move to the other side of the rail, holding on from the outside. He communicated this idea to Rose, who agreed. She trusted Thomas, he knew far more about ships than she, so everything he did would be right. They quickly moved over to the other side, but few shared his opinion.  
  
"Are you daft? What if you slip?" Said one Irish man. "Tis safer on this side of the ship, lassie, Titanic will soon right itself. I would be joining me here, a pretty lass like you might slip and fall easily,"  
  
"I taking care of this woman, sir," Thomas said, but did not correct the man's statement about the safety of the Titanic, he did not want to increase the panic. "Do not listen to him, Rose, he does not understand," Thomas soothed, but Rose had no intention of climbing back over.  
  
The ship become more upright rapidly, soon rose could see that Thomas was right, as people began slipping and falling back down the ship to the bow, which was underwater. The crown soon caught on, and frantically began mimicking Thomas's idea, and climbing the rail. The Irishman was proceeding to do so, when he slipped, and fell. Thomas looked away, his heart aching with pain, and then assisted another passenger over the rail, a young, pretty blonde woman, obviously a member of steerage, judging by her appearance. But none of that mattered now, they were all the same, all fighting for their lives.  
  
"Rose?" Thomas said, trying to see Rose's face, which was difficult as she was underneath him, he having put his arms around her and placing her on the inside of him, to protect her. "Rose, the ship will go underwater in another minute or so, I think. When I tell you to, I want you to take a big breath of air, for I believe we will be sucked under with the ship, and it may take anywhere to a minute for the life belt to bring us back to the top,"  
  
Rose nodded. "I understand, Thomas,"  
  
"Alright, its almost under, not long now," The other people began screaming as the water rushed up towards them.  
  
"Breathe now!" Thomas yelled, and sucked in a great gulp of air and heard Rose do the same. Then he was plunged underwater, and quickly let go of the ship, dragging Rose with him. He kicked for the surface, tugging Rose with him. Air, he needed air. His lungs burnt and cried. Then he felt his head break the surface, and saw Rose, next to him.  
  
"Thomas,-it's so-I'm so cold, Thomas," Rose shivered. The screams for help were nearly deafening, and Thomas could barely hear her above the noise.  
  
"We have to swim, Rose. Remember how they threw all that furniture and doors in the water, because they floated? We have to get to some of that, and wait till the lifeboats return, to pick up the rest of us." Thomas knew in his heart the chances of them surviving more than perhaps ten, fifteen minutes in the icy water were next to nothing, but he would never tell Rose that. He began swimming, one hand clutching Rose, and she swam too, fighting each wave which dumped over their heard and filled their throats with sea water till they burned.  
  
Thomas didn't know how far they got, for after what seemed an eternity of swimming with no direction, he felt himself bump into something large and heavy. "A door, Rose!" He felt like cheering.  
  
"A door, great. What will we do, drag it with us and sell it when we get to America? A bit of a souvenir from our trip on the White Star line?" Rose was too cold to be thrilled with the discovery of a door. The next thing she knew, Thomas was heaving her up on top of it. "It floats, Rose, it floats, and it will hold you out of the water," he said, and knew that it couldn't hold him as well as her. But he didn't matter. Rose was out of the water. His brilliant mind didn't even overlook the fact it was strangely quiet now, the voices had fallen silent, and Thomas knew why. But it was becoming harder to think now. He felt a wave of unconscious wash over him, and just before he passed out, he wished he had the strength to tell Rose his last thoughts were of her. 


	10. The life boat, lucky 13

Chapter ten-In the life boat  
  
Rose awoke when she heard voices calling out from somewhere behind her, She wondered, briefly why she felt so terribly cold, but then, when she opened her eyes, it became clear why. She was still afloat on the door, and it was surely nearly dawn now. She felt the jacket Thomas had given her, it had, as he said it would, dried out a little. Thomas! Rose looked down to where he had been but he was not there. "Thomas!" She yelled, her voice hoarse. "Thomas!"  
"Hark! Listen to that!"Lightoller stopped rowing, and stood up. "Hello!" He called. "Is anyone out there!"  
  
"Anyone alive, you mean," Said one of the sailors bitterly  
  
"Shut your face, I'm telling you, I heard someone,"  
  
"Hello?" Called Rose when she heard him. "I'm over here, I'm over here!"  
  
"Blimey!it's a woman! She's alive!" The group in lifeboat 13 quickly pulled alongside the door. "Please, let me help you in,"  
  
Rose found she could barely move, she was so numb. Two men had to bodily lift her over into the lifeboat. It was almost empty, save two passengers who had clearly, like herself, been pulled from the water. She searched their faces in the half-light, but neither of them was Thomas. There were five members of the crew, obviously assigned to picking up survivors.  
  
"Here, lass, take this," Said one Irishman, who had obviously been a stoker, judging by the black coal on his face. He handed Rose a blanket. "Just rest, lassie. That's the ticket. You're safe now,"  
  
But Rose didn't want to lie down, not without Thomas beside her. "Have you found a man-I mean, mr Andrews?"  
  
"No mam, but the life jackets only work a few hours, I think. The dead bodies sometimes sink, so-"He stopped, realizing what he just said.  
  
Rose nodded in shock and horror. She had lived, had taken up all the room on the door, while Thomas had frozen to death! She lay back, and despite her guilt, exhaustion overtook her and she slept.  
  
*************************************************************** Rose awoke. "It's about time, too, lassie." The kindly Irishman who had given her his blanket told her. You've been asleep 'nigh three hours, and in the meantime, we've got ourselves a rescue boat," He said, pointing in the distance, where Rose could see a large ship. "We're rowing for it now, we'll be one of the first lifeboats on board,"  
  
As Rose looked around, she saw several lifeboats pulling towards it from many directions. All that was left of the Titanic were he tiny lifeboats. And all that was left of Thomas was his jacket that Rose was wearing, that she did not ever want to take off. In another fifteen minutes, they had pulled alongside the ship, whose name, Rose read of the side was the "Carpathia". A cheer went up from the occupants of boat 13, but not from Rose. What was life without Thomas?  
  
There were rope ladders dangling from the side of the ship, and Lightoller climbed up first. He made it look easy, but Rose knew it would be difficult for her, she was freezing, and scared of heights.  
  
"The lady next,"  
  
Her turn. The men helped her to the side, where she shook them off, determined to do it herself. She had realized that Thomas had given up his life in order to save hers, and she wasn't going to die and make it all in vain. She heaved herself up the ladder, and climber over the other side, and presently fell, sprawled all over the deck. It started to rain, lightly, and Rose shivered, but was glad to feel solid deck beneath her feet again.  
  
"This way, mam"A kindly attendant led her to put on some dry clothes, borrowed off other passengers, who were obviously sympathetic and kindly, and judging from the fine garments the stewardess put on Rose, they were from first class. Rose insisted on putting Thomas's jacket back on over the top, amid protests from the stewardess.  
  
"But it's damp!" She cried.  
  
Rose seized her roughly. "This is the only trace left of the man I love. I wear it,"  
  
"Yes, mam,"The stewardess said and left, no doubt looking for less violent passengers to assist.  
  
Rose strode out onto the deck again, not caring if it was raining, not caring about anything but the pain in her heart. She leant far over the stern of the ship, looking at the water chopping underneath the ship. She saw the reflection of a rainbow in the water, and looked up. The sun had again filled the sky, and a beautiful rainbow had taken the place of the clouds. "Go away," Rose said aloud. "This is no place for you, you're much too cheerful,"  
  
"Rose?" A voice behind her made her jump and whip around. It was Thomas, Thomas was alive and on the Carpathia, ascending a ladder just feet away from her! She fairly flew across the distance between them.  
  
Thomas could barely believe his eyes. His beautiful rose had survived! His feet couldn't keep up with his heart as he climbed that ladder. And then he was up and over the side of the ship, taking Rose into his arms, kissing her, holding her, as the crowd cheered. For the longest time, neither said anything.  
  
"Where did you go Thomas?" She asked. "I feel asleep, then you were gone,"  
  
"I passed out, and I guess, drifted away, and I got picked up by a lifeboat collecting bodies. I wasn't dead, though. I woke up on the boat surrounded by the dead. There were only three people on that life boat, rose, only three alive anyway." He took a step back and studied her face. "That was because of me Rose, don't you care?"  
  
"it wasn't your fault," She said simply, and Thomas took her into his arms. "You're still wearing my jacket," He said.  
  
"I never want to take it off," Breathed Rose.  
  
Both were too engrossed in each other to notice the next passenger to come up from a lifeboat. It was Cal. Cal saw them. Cal was angry. Cal knew he would get his revenge. Cal always won. 


	11. Cal's Revenge

Chapter eleven-Cal's revenge  
  
Upon arriving in New York City, Thomas and Rose booked a room in a hotel in the centre of the city. Thomas planned to buy a home for the two of them as soon as possible in New Jersey. There was noone to stop them now, Rose's mother had died in the lifeboat from over exposure and they had not seen Cal. Thomas knew there would be plenty of bad publicity when he was going to marry Rose, but after the sinking, surely more people would understand why. He knew it was almost selfish of him to be happy, but Thomas was really happy. White Star Line wrote and said he could keep his job, but he declined. He didn't want to return to England, return to the accusing stares, and what if another of his ships sunk? Thomas could not bear the thought of him putting more peoples lives in jeopardy.  
  
He planned to get employment as an architect, something that payed well that would surely be safe. Designing buildings was preferable to designing ships, and he had the skills, even if the occupations were somewhat different. He already had had three different offers of publishers asking for his biography about the Titanic's sinking, and although he was dead against it, rose had nearly managed to convince him into it when he received another letter from the White Star Line, offering him a large pay- out in return for him not to publish a biography for at least the next thirty years. Thomas readily agreed, for with that money they would have enough to live on, and there would be no need to publish the book.  
  
They spent the first few days were spent engrossed in each other. They didn't leave the room much, for Thomas suffered terribly with the accusing glares that came from the people who recognised him. He could see them even now, muttering to each other "There he is, that's the bastard who built the ship". Rose assured him it would only last a few weeks at most.  
  
When Thomas proposed to Rose three days after their arrival in New York City, Rose agreed at once. They would have to wait until she turned eighteen, however, but no matter. Time wasn't much of a concern to Thomas anymore. He had all the time in the world. Pity the poor souls whose time ran short due to his failures.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
Unknown to them, however, was Cal, who was staying in his New York penthouse, which he had owned for several years now, along with his property in North Dakota, his apartments in Boston and Detroit and his holiday home in Virginia. Cal had used his "sources" to find out where Thomas and Rose were staying. Cal chuckled. It was amazing what people would do for you if you had enough money. He would have Rose, he was sure of that. It would be too easy to obtain another wife, but even now he was sure that he was quite fond of Rose. Attached, even. He was still her fiancé. But he couldn't just rush in and sweep rose out of there. No doubt old man Andrews wanted her as badly as he did.  
  
The fool, Lovejoy had gone down with Titanic. He found his new manservant much more to his liking. Andrew Ripley was over six foot three tall, and appeared at all counts to be made of solid steel. Even now, standing in Cal's doorway, he blocked out the outside world with his bulk. Normally Cal would have chosen a man more inconspicuous, but he needed brute force to implement his next plan.  
  
"Come in, Ripley," Cal called him lazily inside. "Now, as you know, the old man is living with my future wife in the Royal hotel on fifth avenue. And you also know I want her BACK,"  
  
Ripley nodded. Another reason Cal had hired him was that he was a man of few words. Not like that damned Lovejoy. He was like a blasted parrot, always spouting off useless advice.  
  
"I want you watching that hotel. First time they leave, I want you to get inside. Plant this in their room," He handed over a large envelope. "Shake them up a little bit, get them scared?"  
  
Ripley laughed, an almost menacing sound.  
  
"And then, when they least expect it, we strike!" 


	12. Paradise Lost

Chapter 12-Paradise Lost  
  
Thomas awoke the next morning before Rose. He looked down at her head resting upon his chest, with her wavy hair spread across him, a sea of auburn curls. She was so beautiful.  
  
Thomas remained that way for several minutes, ten or fifteen, just gazing down in wonder at this rare prize. He could never take Rose for granted, he knew it even there. Rose wasn't his simply to parade around as an object of beauty. She was smart, stubborn and head strong. But, truthfully, now he had her, Thomas had no ideas of what to do with her. He had known he wanted to marry her, and they would be married, once Rose was eighteen. But after that- Thomas had always lived the life of a solitary bachelor, single and unattached. Things had been so simple on board the Titanic, where Thomas was in his element. His feelings for Rose had been so new and exciting, he had never been moved like that before. And he loved her even more than he did before, and that scared Thomas. It was so unlike him to be dependant on anything but himself. But hundreds of others had depended on him too, and they had lost their lives for it.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
Rose woke up. "Thomas?" She called. He wasn't lying next to her anymore. She glanced at the clock on the dresser, which read half-past-seven. "Thomas?" She called again. She dragged herself up off the bed, and wandered out to the lounge area, which was simple and modest. Thomas wasn't there. Rose was suddenly flooded with anxiety. She didn't like Thomas leaving her alone here. After the sinking, Thomas hadn't left her side, and Rose had become accustomed to Thomas dominating her, in his own quiet, caring, subtle way. She dressed, with the decision to go out. She was young, after all, and independent. Wasn't this what she had wanted, after all? To be free to make her own choices, to do what she wanted? It was ridiculous, really. Her love had changed everything.  
  
She left the room, and took the elevator downstairs to the lobby, and left through the big doors. It was quite chilly outside, and Rose felt glad of her warm stole, but it felt good to be outside again. Thomas now wanted to stay in most of the time, he was sure that all of America blamed him for the sinking. It had been a month since the sinking now. Rose was sure that some other story would be head-lining the news by now. She walked along the snow-covered street, watching the hustle and bustle it's busy occupants. She didn't really know where she was. Her visits to the city had always been determined and guided by someone else, her mother and Cal.  
  
She wandered down a small side street, humming softly to herself. She was lost in her thoughts, revelling in her new found freedom, not paying attention to her surroundings. A hand shot out from a dim corner of a building, its owner steeped in shadows, and dragged Rose into the corner.  
  
"Well, what do we have here now? A pretty young lassie? George, Fred, come'n look at this pretty thing,"  
  
Rose panicked, and tried to pull away, but she was held fast, and the man who first spoke clasped a dirty hand over her mouth.  
  
"Don't even think about screaming," He said "If yer do, we'll only hurt you worse." The other two thugs grinned and rubbed their hands together.  
  
Rose screamed inwardly for Thomas through her tears.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
Thomas returned back to the hotel at ten. He had left Rose sleeping, for a walk in the park. Rose had been right. There were no accusing stares, the ones who recognised him had simply said "I'm sorry". Thomas wondered what he had to be sorry of. He had lost nothing, except perhaps his ego. He had gained Rose, and to him that had meant everything. Thomas had sat in one of the park's oak benches, and stared at the water fowl on the lake. The water reminded him painfully of the Titanic, but hardly anything didn't these days.  
  
Rose wasn't at the hotel when he returned home. 


	13. Despair

Chapter 13- Despair  
  
Thomas sat at the oak desk in the hotel room, with his head between his arms. It was nearly one o'clock and Rose had still not returned to him. He couldn't remember doing anything to offend her, so why had she left so suddenly? Thomas rose, with the intention of going out and searching until he found her. This time he left a note:  
  
Darling, I'm just going out to look for you. If you return home before I do, don't worry, I will be home soon. Thomas.  
  
Thomas reached out to the coat rack and pulled out his woollen coat. It was the one he had been wearing on Titanic, that he had given to Rose. Surely it would mean good luck.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
It hadn't been hard for Cal to get into the room Thomas and Rose were staying in. He had flashed a wad of money at the man at the front desk. Amazing what money could do. And the man had even given Cal a key.  
  
Now as he stood in the room, looking at Thomas's clothes, rage overtook him. Rose was his fiancée, damn it! It boiled to a head when he saw he note Thomas had left. That old counterfeit had lost his future wife in the streets of New York City? That wouldn't do. That wouldn't do at all.  
  
"Ripley?"  
  
"Yes sir?"  
  
"Bring around the car,"  
  
***************************************************************  
  
Rose still sat in the same dim street corner hours later. Her dress had been ripped, and her ears were bleeding from when her diamond earrings had been ripped from her lobes by the thugs. Where was Thomas when she had needed him the most? Hadn't she been there for him on the Titanic, stopping him from falling apart? She had thought that had meant something. Obviously it hadn't. Maybe she had been wrong about the whole Thomas affair, a little too hasty in bestowing all her affections onto him.  
  
A car pulled up, and Rose snapped her head up, afraid.  
  
"Darling!" Cal jumped out before the car had even fully stopped. "Darling, I've been looking everywhere for you!" He jumped back, aghast. "But you're hurt!"  
  
Rose looked up at Cal numbly. Cal was safe. It was safe with Cal. Come to think about it, hadn't Cal always made sure she was safe?  
  
Cal grunted as he lifted her into the car. "Don't worry, darling. You're safe now. Everything is going to be just fine. Ripley! Drive to the nearest surgeon. And hurry, man, will you!"  
  
***************************************************************  
  
Thomas had walked the streets of New York City for over three hours looking for Rose. In the end he resorted to asking strangers if they had seen Rose. Finally he stumbled into a drunken man in a dark alley that said he had seen a well-dressed red head in these parts not too long ago, with two men. Thomas shuddered, and followed the man's directions to the corned he had described. Rose was not there, but as he went to leave, he saw a piece of her dress snagged on the curb, a blue satin one, he assumed she had been wearing. He felt sick with worry and guilt. This girl had been in his care, and she was gone! It was an all too familiar feeling of failure for Thomas to bear. It started raining, but Thomas barely felt it. He wandered aimlessly with no sense of purpose, numb with shock. Tears streamed down on his face unchecked. He had failed again.  
  
*************************************************************** Rose woke up from a deep sleep, and saw Cal sitting on the bed next to her. "Cal? I thought-"  
  
"Ssh, it's okay now. You have a mild concussion. And you twisted your ankle. Do you remember what happened, darling?"  
  
"These men-they came and-they-"she started crying. "They told me not to scream and-"  
  
"Don't worry. You're safe now. I am so glad I found you Rose! I looked on the Carpathia, but-I couldn't find you. I was so glad I bumped into you! Did he stop you from looking for me?" A lie of course. It was no accident that Cal had located Rose. He felt bad about what had happened to her, but no matter. She was his again now.  
  
"How long have I slept for?" Rose shook her head, but she couldn't remember much.  
  
"Only a few hours. Now you must get some more rest, Rose," He kissed her and left, and almost instantly Rose fell back into a trance-like slumber where she didn't have to think.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
The cab driver shook his head as he surveyed the scene on the street in front of him. Damn fool of a man had wandered straight in front of his cart. One of the horses had broken its cannon bone in its hind leg, and the terrier man was on the way with his gun to destroy it. The other horse of the pair, the chestnut had escaped with only minor abrasions. A crowd had gathered around the man, lying on the cobblestones, and the horse, groaning in pain, while it's companion whinnied shrilly.  
  
And still the rain fell upon the scene of despair, the horse, trying to stand with it's broken leg, and the mysterious, well-dressed man lying motionless beside it. 


	14. Rose makes a mistake

Chapter 14-Rose's Mistake  
  
Rose sat on her bed with her head in between her hands. She had been staying with Cal now for several months. She had been married to Cal for a whole month now. It had been three months since Thomas had died.  
  
Rose only found out about his death from Cal. Apparently it had been in the papers. Thomas had been out, looking for her and had walked in front of a cart. One of the horses had survived. Thomas had not. It seemed ironic to Rose, really, that Thomas had survived so many trials, and Rose had really thought him to be unsinkable. She had been wrong. It had been one week since Rose had discovered that she was pregnant with his child.  
  
She had told Cal that it was his child, and he seemed to accept it. But Rose knew in her heart that the child would be Thomas's, the very last legacy he had left. Rose still shivered when she thought about Thomas, but it had been evident ever since they arrived in New York that they could never be anything more than star crossed lovers, and even though Rose had loved Thomas, more than she had ever loved before, even more than she thought she could love, she was glad that she had married Cal. She could never feel regret for the times she spent with Thomas, and was, in a sense, proud to be the mother of his child, but the child would never know his real father. Cal would see to it that the child would have the best upbringing, the best career, everything a child could need, and Rose was grateful. At least Thomas's child could grow up and live the life that Thomas should have led.  
  
"Sweetheart?" Cal opened the door of the room they shared. "Are you alright, darling? Are you ill? Should I call the doctor?"  
  
Ever since Cal had found out that she was pregnant, he had been fussing over her day and night. On the Titanic, he had seemed so domineering and dictatorial, but Rose had changed so greatly even in the short time she and Thomas had spent together. She had a taste of freedom, and to her great surprise, had not found it to her liking. Now she could see that Cal really did care about her, it was evident to her in the way he was so protective. He had been bitter about the heart of the ocean, when he found that Thomas had had it, but he laid a claim and repossessed it after Thomas's funeral. Rose would have liked to go, but Cal hadn't suggested it, and Rose doubted he would let her. Secretly, when Cal went out to work, she had snuck down to the cemetery and had sat, for hours, looking at his grave. His family had gone to a lot of trouble, and the grave was set in marble and had an extravagant tombstone. Rose didn't think Thomas would have liked it. He had been such a modest man.  
  
Rose hadn't cried until a week after the funeral. Even when she was standing in front of his grave it had been so easy to pretend that it wasn't Thomas's body inside the casket, that there had been a mix up.  
  
Rose stood up. "I'm fine, Cal."  
  
"Are you sure? I worry about you. And the baby. Our baby," He put his hand on Rose's stomach, which of course, wasn't swelling as yet, and there was no sign of the little Thomas growing inside of her.  
  
Cal left, and Rose lay back down, and stretched out her arms around the imaginary form of Thomas next to her.  
  
"Only you," she breathed. 


End file.
